


Sick of losing soulmates

by TinyLixSquared



Series: The adventures of Yang2chan [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Based on a dodie Song, Liu Yang Yang-centric, M/M, Past Liu Yang Yang/Eric Sohn, Song: Sick of Losing Soulmates (Dodie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29723715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyLixSquared/pseuds/TinyLixSquared
Summary: Yangyang really hates that lilac string
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Jung Sungchan/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Liu Yang Yang, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong, Kim Jungwoo/Mark Lee (NCT), Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le, Wong Kun Hang | Hendery/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun
Series: The adventures of Yang2chan [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2184516
Kudos: 29





	Sick of losing soulmates

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to my soulmate though we may only be platonic.
> 
> I love you Noah

Mark looks over to Yangyang as he chokes on his words, stopping speaking all together, a rare occurrence for the younger. 

"Not again, please, not again." 

"Yang? You good?" 

"It's happening again, Mark, I don't want it to happen again." He rushes to his friends side, hand ready to wipe the tears that threaten to fall. 

Mark had been lucky, in the sense of soulmates anyway. He found his with ease and before long was moving in with the older before the two decided to go the extra step and change their string to the mark that bonds them forever. 

Yangyang on the other hand, his luck seemed to have run out. He dated his first soulmate for a while, a seemingly sweet boy by the name of Eric before he decided he wanted someone else and cut the bond, disappearing overnight. 

"It's not fair, I just want a soulmate who wants me." The string is a soft lilac mirroring every other time Yangyang has seen the retched thing. 

"You'll find them Yangyang, I promise and until you do you've got all of us." 

"Thank you Ma- wait what the fuck?" He lifts up his right hand, the ring finger mirroring the one on his left showing the lilac he's sure is bound to be cut again soon. 

"Two?" 

"Mark? Why is there two? I can't go through cutting two so close together." Mark doesn't answer because he doesn't have the words, he just pulls Yangyang into his arms allowing the boy to cry into his shoulder whilst he rubs his back. 

"What do you say to a party tonight? With everyone? And anyone else you want to invite?" 

"Will you invite Renjun, Jeno and Jaemin? And their two younger friends?" 

"You mean Chenle and Jisung?" 

"Yeah? If that's okay with you?"

"Of course it is," 

Within 20 minutes everyone has confirmed their attendance, Renjun had asked Mark if he could bring two other of his friends, Donghyuck, a boy Yangyang had met at various other parties and seen around campus and his new found soulmate a 20 year old by the name of Sungchan apparently the two had a rough day and a party was all they needed. 

Jungwoo got back to the apartment around 5pm bringing with him alcohol for the nights plans. He greets Mark with a kiss, hugging his boyfriend briefly before allowing Yangyang to take his full priority. 

It's no lie that their whole friendship group is protective over the youngest, they raised him after his parents abandoned him with his older brother, the reason he knows everyone anyway. 

Jungwoo takes Yangyangs hands in his, rubbing over the only solid part of the string, wrapped around his fingers, the rest mere illusions until he gets close enough to his soulmates. 

"Yukhei texted me to tell you he's coming early, Dejun and Guanheng are meeting him here. He's worried about you." 

"He's my brother, that's not exactly in his job description." 

"We're all worried about you Yangyang, I had to convince Ten to wait till at least 6:30 to come. He wanted to come the second Mark proposed the party."

"I-" 

"Woo! Stop making him feel bad!" There's a knock on the door and Yangyang excuses himself to answer it, sighing in relief when his older brother is on the other side, pulling Yangyang straight into his arms. 

"I'm here now Xiaoyang, I'm sorry I wasn't here when it happened, how do you feel?" 

"I'm okay Xuxi, tempted to start a timer to be honest, to see how long this one lasts." 

"That's no way to think, you'll find your happiness one day, we'll all assure that." Yukhei leads Yangyang back to the lounge where the boyfriends are now cuddling. 

"Ten just called, said he and Johnny are coming now, he refused to wait any longer. Then said he has Johnny's sibling privileges to come straight in.“ Mark can't help the laugh that accompanies his words and Yangyang fails to hide a smile. 

"I'm gonna kill him."

"He means well Xiaoyang." Yukhei still has an arm wrapped around Yangyang, refusing to let his brother out of his sight. 

"I'm gonna go get changed, I'll be right back." Getting changed takes Yangyang all of five minutes, he chooses black ripped skinny jeans, a waterparks shirt claiming that Awsten Knight is his mom and an acid wash grey denim jacket, all finalised with his docs. Yet he's still in his room when Ten and Johnny arrive, finally allowing the tears he'd fought to stream down his face. 

He's choking out ugly sobs when there's a knock on his door, the visitor doesn't wait for an answer pushing the door open. 

"Oh baby," Ten shuts the door behind him before rushing over, cupping Yangyangs face and wiping his tears away, a soft frown set on his lips. 

"I'm o-okay," He hiccups through his words, trying to calm down his tears. "Promise, I'm okay," 

"No you're not, but that's okay. You're allowed to not be okay, it's human." 

"Will you make me look pretty?" 

"You always look pretty Yangyang," He smiles and Ten sighs in relief before kissing the tip of his nose. "Even when you're all covered in tears and snot, you're still pretty." 

"Thank you Ten," Yangyang wraps an arm around the older, they had always been close, even since before Yukhei was suddenly Yangyang's only family at 13 and all of his friends grouped together to raise the two to the best of their ability, also the reason Yangyang has a key to all of their apartments and his own room with each of them, he may have lost his biological parents but he gained so many brothers who would do absolutely anything to keep him happy. 

Johnny and Jaehyun may have taken his happiness into their own hands a few times especially when one of his soulmates looked at him for the first time and immediately cut the bond. When Yangyang questioned their busted knuckles, obviously concerned they blamed it on boxing. 

"C'mon then, if I've got to do your makeup before everyone else gets here and starts complaining we better hurry up." Yangyang follows Ten into the bathroom where he sits on the toilet with the seat down allowing Ten to do what he wants with the limited make up he keeps at Mark and Jungwoos. "I hate doing your makeup," Ten is pouting as he packs pink shadow onto Yangyang's eyelid. "You always end up looking prettier than me, it's not fair!" Yangyang laughs, the sound music to Tens ears. 

"Right I'm done!" The makeup look is soft, contrasting the darker tones his outfit has but the pink compliments his complexion perfectly, the black eyeliner and mascara adding the edge that matches his outfit all brought together with the soft nude of the lipstick. "And as per usual you look prettier than me! I'm gonna have to start refusing to do your makeup baby Yangyang."

"I'm not a baby! I'm 21 now!" 

"You'll always be my baby, you'll always be everyone's baby." 

"I hate you so much I swear." 

"Oh stop being dramatic and come on, you're missing your own party." 

They leave the bathroom walking towards where the room had filled considerably within the last hour and a half. Yangyang doesn't get very far, Jaehyun pulling him into a hug the second he gets close enough. 

"Jae!" 

"Mhm?" 

"Let go!"

"No I missed you!" 

"You saw me last week!" 

"I helped raise you for the past eight years!" 

"Okay valid," He stops trying to fight Jaehyun's grip, wrapping his own arms around the older resting his chin on his shoulder. "Thank you for coming," 

"For you? Always." When Jaehyun finally lets go, Dejun and Guanheng pull him into their own hug, sandwiching Yangyang between them. 

He doesn't protest this time, just silently allowing them to comfort him. Yukhei eventually peels them off of Yangyang and he walks over to Johnny who ruffles his hair with a smile. "You want a drink?" 

"Only if you're making it strong," The older nods turning to grab a glass filling it with various liquids before handing it to Yangyang who immediately starts to drink it grimacing a little at the alcohol. 

"Don't drink it too fast, none of us are in the mood to deal with your drunk ass, you're too clingy." Yangyang just rolls his eyes before walking away. He glances down to his hand, the lilac string now much darker than before well on its way to becoming a deep purple whilst the actual string has grown considerably even though it's gone unnoticed by everyone else. 

Yangyang knows he needs to tell someone, anyone but he shrugs it off trying to ignore it as he approaches the group of people his age. 

"Jeno!" 

"Yangyang! Thanks for inviting us man!" 

"Yeah, I had a shit day so wanted people my own age around, not that I don't love everyone but their mother henning gets a little much." 

"Anytime man," Jeno pauses, "Here why don't you put your number in?" He offers his phone to the younger, Yangyang takes it with a smile inputting his number and quickly texting himself. "I'll pass it on to Renjun and Jaemin too.” 

"Thanks Jeno," Yangyang continues to walk arounds the apartment, not interacting with anyone as his eyes flit between where he's walking and his hands. The string is so long now that Yangyang can't see the end of it, he contemplates following it before laughing and downing the rest of his drink. 

"Hey, go easy! We both know your tolerance is awful!"

"Sicheng?"

"No, the tooth fairy," 

"I'm still sober," 

"Oh really?" 

"I have an excuse to get shit-faced why don't you go bother Jaehyun instead!" 

"Because I'm worried about you, I'll catch up with you later though," Sicheng goes to walk away, stopping when Yangyang grabs his arm. 

"Don't go, I'm sorry, I'm just sensitive." He pulls Sicheng back into his arms. "I appreciate everything you do for me, I promise. I'm sorry for being a dick." 

"It's okay, just remember I'm here to talk if you ever need me." 

After talking to Sicheng tears are burning in Yangyangs eyes and he excuses himself to the now empty kitchen, switching the light off after grabbing a bottle from the side and a pair of scissors. 

He clutches his knees to his chest, turning the scissors over in his hand contemplating sealing his own fate for the first time. Taking a swig from the bottle he nearly gags at the strong alcohol taste, a pitiful laugh escaping. 

"You really fucked up this time," He downs more of the bottle. 

"Hello? Is there someone there?" The voice startles him and he drops the scissors from where he held them near the string, trying to pluck up the courage to cut it himself in an attempt to avoid the heartache. "Hello? I don't know where the lightswitch is, where are you?" Yangyang holds his breath in an attempt to hide. 

"We know you're there, how do we turn the light on?" 

"What's going on?" Shit, Yangyang recognises that voice, the first two unfamiliar but the third is distinctively Taeyong. 

"Someone is in there and they dropped something but the lights are off and we don't know where the switch is." 

"Xiaoyang?" Of course Taeyong would know it was him straight away. 

The room floods with light and Yangyang blinks to get his eyes to adjust. "Xiaoyang, what are you doing in here all alone?" 

"Pity party!" The younger giggles causing Taeyong to sigh as he crouches in front of him moving away the scissors and the now almost empty bottle. "No! Let me cut it! Please! I don't need stupid soulmates!" 

"Oh," The voice is soft, one of the ones from before, Yangyang looks up immediately noticing the string that connects to his own hand, now a rich purple. 

"Xiaoyang," Taeyong sounds disappointed, as he sighs. 

"Give him the scissors! No more soulmates for me!" 

"I'm so sorry, he's drunk, he doesn't mean it I promise." Taeyong takes Yangyang's hand, giving it a pull forcing him to his feet "Come on, we need to get you sobered up." Taeyong forces him to sit on the counter while he grabs a glass of water, Yangyang tries to refuse it, reaching for his previous bottle again. "Either drink the water or I go get Ten and Xuxi," Yangyang pouts but takes the glass drinking from it immediately. 

Once the glass is empty Taeyong sets it to the side before wrapping his arms around Yangyang. In the years he's known the younger he's mastered the art of comforting him, especially when soulmates are involved.

"Hey hey, don't cry, you don't wanna smudge your makeup," This makes the boy in his arms laugh. "You wanna go to bed?" Yangyang nods leaning his head on Taeyongs shoulder. "Wrap your legs around my waist, I'll carry you." 

"I'm too big," 

"Do as you're told Xiaoyang," He allows himself to be lifted from the countertop, burying himself into Taeyong like he's still just the child forced upon the group scattered around the apartment, not that any of them would ever change the situation. 

He carries the boy back into the lounge, heading towards his bedroom when Yukhei spots them. 

"Taeyong? What's going on?" 

"He drank most of a bottle of vodka, I'm taking him to bed." 

"Oh Xiaoyang," His brother doesn't sound disappointed, he never had been, in all the soulmate fueled mistakes Yangyang had made, Yukhei had always been there to piece him back together. 

"Excuse me?" Yangyang looks up, recognising the voice from the kitchen, only now realising it belongs to one of the prettiest boys he has ever seen. "We know it's bad timing but uh I'm Sungchan and this is my boyfriend Donghyuck and we're your soulmates. We understand if you still want to cut the bond like you said before but we just thought we should introduce ourselves."

**Author's Note:**

> This is only the beginning! Expect rare update (they may not be but expect the worst) but there will be more eventually!


End file.
